Dawn The Vampire Slayer
by Nikon The Vampire
Summary: Dawn finds out she is a Vampire Slayer. Unfortunally so has 2000 year old vampire.
1. Prologue

Dawn TVS

DISCLAMER: I do not own Dawn nor Buffy nor Spike nor Angel nor Giles nor Tara nor Willow. They belong to Joss and his people… and the people behind him. Rick, Mary, Katarina and Nikon are characters I created to fit in this world. I guess I can say they are … well… you know.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The story is far ahead of where I am now in my writings. I wrote it because I love Buffy. And the fact that Dawn is Buffy's most priced relative, made me take a long pause on other projects.

As few people know, all my stories are linked. I like that. It keeps me sharp in remembering things. But I had to take into consideration that this story would end up individually in a Dawn message board or a Dawn fanfic site. That is why it is written so that the link is maintained with my work, but it can be read individually.

The story is very weird and somewhat far fetched. It leaves a lot to think about, and it does not describe the obvious. Some characters in this fic have been mentioned in other places. Still, there is enough for the reader to get used to his presence.

The story contains some Buffy violence. I had to hype it a bit because of the tournament theme. But it is not gory.

SUMMARY: Dawn discovers that she has slayer powers. Unfortunally so did an 2000 year old vampire. She is reluctantly put in a situation in which she may have to battle for her own life. Takes place between Season 5 and Season 6. Minor spoilage on Buffy's rebirth.

PROLOGUE

Dawn rubbed her shoulder to ease the pain that surged through it. At least it is not broken she thought to herself. Here she was, sitting in the corner of this dark cell, waiting for Rick to come and escort her into the circle. She at least had her sister's black jacket for comfort. It was Buffy's favourite. Dawn considered it lucky. And it had worked. That is… two months ago.

Dawn looked at her heeled black boots. How the hell had she gotten into this? Sure… she had dusted a few vampires. But that was no reason to kidnap and make her participate in this event. But no. The vampire somehow arranged it and now she was stuck.

At the moment in the event she had killed three demons and a vampire. Still, they had done some damage to her. The last demon had twisted her arm and almost snapped it in two. Somehow, she had managed to get away from him and ram an axe across his chest. It killed him. But not before he launched a back hand slap across her face. It had hurt her. Not really hurt, but made her uncomfortable. If only I had not opened that envelope, Dawn thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 1

TWO MONTHS EARLIER

Dawn woke as the sunlight streamed down from her window. She tried to cover her face with her covers. She wasn't ready to face the world. But still. She could hear the Buffy bot downstairs walking around like the Energizer Bunny. Dawn sighed and stood up. She slowly headed towards the bathroom ready to start another day. Willow and Tara had left for the day, so the house was all to herself.

A few minutes later the young girl walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The Buffy bot looked at her with a big smile drawn on its face. "Good morning Dawn", it said cheerfully.

Dawn just waved the thing off. She had just gotten up and was not in the mood. The robot shrugged and kept walking around the house. The young brunette looked for her cereal and her milk when a stack of envelopes located on top of the counter caught her eyes. She grabbed the lot and looked at them. Most of them were bills and advertisement. But in all of the trash a letter was what really captivated her. It was a letter written to Buffy from the Camera company? It couldn't be from someone else. She did not know anybody named Nikon.

Dawn opened the letter and read it.

Dear Buffy

You are right. It has been a long time. But decoding the scriptures provided by Katarina is taking some time. Mary and I know the language but it is encoded somehow. I am sure Giles is having the same luck.

Concerning your enquiry about Glory. I sadly inform you of nothing. I know nothing of hell gods. That means that whatever the corrupt council has told you is probably true. But Mary and I believe in you. We are sure you will find a way to defeat her. Remember that hopefully, the Future Bliss is four years away.

I want to apologize because we have not come to your aid. Mary has been sick for the last couple of months. And if we did travel, it would take us weeks to reach you. You know that we would lay out lives for you in the given occasion. But misfortune has been upon us all, at these sad times.

Last but not least. Concerning The Key. I remember you talking about her when we first met. I found it odd at the time because slayers do not have sisters in the history of slayers. Or at least, I never found out. But now you tell me this girl is a mystical key capable of opening portals to other dimensions. Monks build her from you. They build memories on all who you know. Allow me to say wow! But that is not the issue.

The key. I did my research on this and it has history. The monks first of all were very clever in making her a human. She can think and do. But most importantly, she can feel. If so, she has a soul. That makes her human and your sister.

Second. The girl is capable of opening portals to other dimensions, places and different times. That is why she is human. She has the power to do it at will. The problem is she doesn't know it yet. If this god should wait a couple of years, she could will Dawn to open the portal for her. But the god ain't waiting. So… she is going to kill her. The problem is… well… I assume you know by now.

Third and most important. It is a theory, but I am 100 percent sure it is true. Slayer blood as you know is a powerful substance. It is different in every slayer, but mostly the same. It gives power to the vampire that drinks it, to the girl that has it circulating her veins. The master could emerge from his cave by drinking from you. Angel and I are quiet powerful because of it and as much as I hate to say it, so is Spike. Mary has made hers eternal and look at her. But that is not the point. My point is this. If the key is made from you. If Dawn has your blood circulating in her veins. It makes her a perfect target for a vampire. But it also makes her a potential slayer. I know it sounds farfetched but I am sure it is true. To prove my theory, borrow Giles's slayer handbook. Show your sister what you can do and let her try it. But try to explain it to her. I believe she is fourteen. She is young. So find a way to test her without her knowing. If she finds out she is a potential slayer…. well…. I am not sure what would happen.

I am still investigating more on Dawn and the key. Any news, I will write back. And remember. You can beat this god. There is always a way.

Take good care slayer.

Remember… don't die

Nikon

* * *

Dawn looked at Giles while he organized some jars behind the counter. Ever since Buffy's death, she ended up at his shop after school. It was better like that. He kept an eye on her. Dawn was writing ferociously on a notebook when she saw Giles looking at her. He smiled warmly and continued his work.

"Giles?", Dawn called on to him.

"Yes Dawn", Giles said fitting the jars into place.

"Do you know anybody named Nikon?", the young girl asked.

Giles stopped organizing for a moment. He thought his answer out. "Where did you hear that name?", Giles asked.

"I found a birthday card", Dawn lied as she focused on her schoolwork. "It was for Buffy".

Giles smiled to himself. "Nikon", Giles started. "Was a friend of Buffy's. He is an old vampire with a soul. He does research for us sometimes".

"So", Dawn rolled out. "If he were to provide you information concerning The Future Bliss, you would trust him".

Giles looked at the girl intensively. "What do you know about that?", he asked roughly.

"Nothing", Dawn said. "The card said something about him researching still and had found out nothing".

Giles sighed. "I am sorry Dawn", he apologized. "He is a good man. And The Future Bliss is something that has lost meaning all of the sudden". He than smiled at Dawn again. "But yes. If he provided any type of information, I would trust it".

"Ok", Dawn said shutting up. "It is good to know we have more friends".

Giles smiled and continued his work. Suddenly the door of the shop opened and a few strangers entered the place. They immediately started to look around. Giles stopped organizing the jars and attended the customers. Dawn at that moment saw her chance. She slowly got up and walked behind the counter. She slowly opened a drawer and searched for the book mentioned in the letter. Dawn looked at Giles. He was busy showing a couple some amulets displayed outside. Dawn kept on searching until a small book caught her eye. There it was. Dawn grabbed it and closed the drawer. She than headed back for her table. Dawn put the book in her bag and started writing again.

* * *

It was eight o'clock at the Summers home. Dawn had locked every single door and window. The young girl looked outside one more time  
before she headed upstairs. Dawn entered her room and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a black top. These are perfect she thought to herself. A few minutes later Dawn headed to the basement. Her bare feet pounded the wooden stairs as she made her way to the lower level of the house. Willow and Tara were gone. They were slaying with the Buffy-bot. The coast was clear for now.

Downstairs the girl found immediately what she was looking for. At the far corner of the room, a old punching bag was hanging from the ceiling. The brunette moved away the boxes to make space. She than headed back a pulled out a blue and cushioned doubled up pad. She extended and covered the corner with it. She than put sat down on the mat and crossed her legs. She moved her hair back and tied it up into a nice pony tale. She than, opened the book she had taken from Giles and started reading.

* * *

A MONTH LATER.

Dawn breathed deeply as she let her leg muscles extend completely into a split. She than slowly placed both hands in front of her. Using her arms as leverage, she lifted her upper body into the air. She focused on her breathing and the position as she extended her leg wide apart. Her hair obeyed the laws of gravity as it positioned itself right under her head. Dawn opened her eyes and looked at the book in front of her. She slowly controlled her breathing and put her entire weight into one hand. As her body teetered to one side slowly, she breathed in hard. She than stood still. She had to smile at herself at that moment. She had done it.

All of the sudden from above the door slammed. Dawn started to lose her balance as the distraction charged it's toll. She couldn't hold on much longer. She felt her body give way. A second later, she fell down hard on the mat. She quickly got up and placed the mat behind the punching bag. She than moved the boxes into place and headed upstairs. She saw her watch as she entered the kitchen and saw it was four a.m. The robot and the girls were back from patrol. Vampires were extending their outing hours. That meant that patrol extended itself way into the morning

Dawn calculated her escape and headed into the dinning room. She than proceeded to head for the hall and upstairs just as the Buffy bot entered the kitchen. Dawn assumed Willow would head towards the basement to get some tools. The bot needed constant repair because of the extended hours.

Dawn locked her room door and crashed on her bed. She looked at the bedside clock one more time before she fell a sleep.

* * *

The vampire growled at the young girl. Dawn stood her ground in the middle of the graveyard waiting for the beast to strike. This was the ultimate test. She had worked hard for this. If she was made out of Buffy, there had to be a reason. And this was the way to prove it.

The vampire lunged at her with incredible speed. At that moment, time seemed to slow down for Dawn. She saw the vampire try to grab her by the waist. She easily dodged out of his reach. As the demon passed by, she lifted her leg and slammed it down on the vamp's back. The vampire stumbled and tripped over a tombstone. He seemed to be upset. On the other side of the emotion chain. Dawn felt a rush of excitement. The vampire growled at her in pure rage. He walked up to her in a steady pace. He fired a right straight towards the little girl. Dawn easily blocked it and was ready for next one. The vampire wasted no time in firing a left uppercut. Dawn grabbed the arm and twisted it hard. The vampire screamed in pain as he knelt down. The next thing he saw was the brunette's knee crashing on his face. He was somewhat dazed now.

Dawn on the other hand controlled the beast well. She pulled the arm upward making the body of the monster flip over. She than twisted the arm again and kicked the vampire in the ribs. The vampire grunted in pain just as Dawn pulled out a stake from the black jacket she wore. The vampire watched in fear as the girl rammed the wooden weapon right through his heart. It exploded instantly.

Dawn looked at the dust that covered her black boots. She had done it. She felt a surge of excitement inside her. Than suddenly she stopped and listened. The air was not right around her. It felt thick. For some strange reason, she felt something not in place. She started to run. She sprinted rapidly out of the cemetery and into the streets of the town. It was almost two a.m. now. Dawn felt someone behind her. A few seconds later Dawn reached her house and rapidly opened the door. As she slammed and locked the door behind her she looked through the window. Nothing. The feeling was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

PRESENT DAY

Dawn stood up and looked through her cell. She could see other demons locked up in the neighbouring pens. The beings looked tired and broken up. Most of them tried to get some rest. Others practiced their particular ways of meditation.

That night only two warriors had survived of the five confrontations. A green goblin who seemed to be six feet two in height and quiet muscular. He was nursing some bruised ribs and twisted thigh muscle. The other survivor was herself, and the pain in the arm was not ceasing. It was the first time she really felt the pain extend itself more than mere seconds. Maybe it was more complicated than that.

Surprisingly, Dawn looked up towards the entrance. She heard the lock being worked and than opened. Two vampires came in and headed towards the goblin. They seemed to whisper something to him. The goblin painfully stood up and headed towards the entrance of his cell. The vampires opened the cell and place a collar on his neck. They than helped him out of the cell and out of the room.

Dawn frowned. She had fought and won four times in this hell contest. She had also seen the other demon in action and she knew the beast was no rookie. Were they giving special treatment? Or where they going to exterminate him since he had no more use?

Again the door opened, and the dark haired vampire that got Dawn into this walked in. This guy reeked in arrogance. He walked towards her cell and smiled at her. "Hello Dawny", the vampire said.

"What?", Dawn asked. "I am playing your game Ricky. Do you have to be here?".

Rick shook his head disapprovingly. "Dawny", Rick said. "I saw you get hurt tonight. I thought you would like some special treatment for that shoulder. I mean… I need you in optimal condition".

"Yeah", Dawn said with a touch of irony in her voice. "I am going to believe a vampire that gets his kicks by seeing other people get their kicks".

"Touché", Rick said with a smile. "Still, I've postponed your battle for tonight. You need to rest". Dawn crossed her arms doubtfully. The pain was jarring now. Rick's smile grew even wider as he unlocked the cell. "You know the rules", Rick said. "Please don't tempt me in using drastic methods".

Dawn walked out of the cell and followed Rick outside. As they walked Dawn could see down in to the circle. It had two beasts inside. They were fighting for their lives now. Around them, a circular metal fence. Outside the fence, a crowd of demons and humans cheered the fighters on from a small wooden platform. The humans seemed to be taking the idea of demons pretty well. The young brunette looked carefully and saw money being exchanged just as one of the monsters in the pit reached for a blade laid on the floor.

Dawn turned away from the action and followed Rick into a room. She looked around and saw that this vampire could have it all if he wanted to. The walls were covered in long drapes made of silk. They were of all types of colours, but red was the one that stood out the most. At the back end of the room, a large box contained several suits and large trench coat. Beside it, a large four post bed covered completely in red silk stood in its extravagance. Each post seemed to be solid gold. In front of the bed, two very old chairs were beside a marble table.

Rick took off his trench coat and placed it on the bed. "Sit"; the vampire said pointing at one of the chairs.

Dawn looked at them doubtfully. "They seem very old", Dawn said.

"They are what is left of the Ancient Roman Empire", Rick said as he put a container with water on the table. "I live very old fashioned. I liked to live like I lived 2000 years ago. Don't worry. They are not going to break".

Dawn sat down slowly. She looked at the door she had just come in through. It had a large golden eagle plastered on it. On the side, several suitcases filled completely with money. "All that money yours?", she asked.

"Yeah", Rick said as he stood behind her. "This thing is very lucrative. Now… Take off your jacket". Dawn turned towards him with incredulous eyes. "Come on Dawn", the vampire said. "I need to see the arm. Besides… I would have killed or feasted from you by now".

Dawn slowly took of her jacket and winched as her shoulder moved. She looked at it and her eyes widened. It was completely purple. It seemed to have swollen also.

Rick smiled at the bruise. "That is nasty", he said. "The demon dislocated it cleanly".

Dawn rubbed the bruise. "It still hurts", Dawn said. "I thought slayers cured easily".

"Sure they do", Rick said grabbing gently the girls arm. "But if the bone is not in its place, what is there to cure. Now… this is going to hurt a bit… ready".

Dawn nodded her head and closed her eyes. All of the sudden, the shoulder exploded into a new surge of ache. Dawn bit her lip so she wouldn't scream out loud. Than, the pain was gone. She opened her eyes and saw Rick rubbing something on her shoulder. He than wrapped a grey bandage. "Done", he said. "Now, get some rest and call me on the morning".

Dawn couldn't help but smile. "Thanks", she said as she put on her black jacket.

"Is that a smile I see on your face", Rick teased. "I think so".

"You are to nice", Dawn said. "Are you a vampire with a soul?".

"Me", Rick said with a laugh as he put the things away. "Hardly. I am a normal vampire… well… more crazy than anything else. I just have more humanity in me than most".

Dawn stood up and looked at the vampire from behind. "I don't buy that".

Rick looked at her. "My sister was a slayer long ago", he said. "I hated her because of what she could do. Until one time, a vampire came and turned me. He than killed her".

"Oh", Dawn said flatly. That story was a little bit more buyable.

"But that is not the end of the tale", Rick said.

"What happened after?", Dawn asked.

"My sister gets turned just as life is leaving her", Rick said. "A slayer turned into a vampire. But the guy that turned her was a vamp with a soul. I think that was the factor that caused my sis to end up with a soul".

Dawn looked at the vampire carefully. He couldn't be making this up. "And after that?", Dawn asked.

"I move on", Rick said. "I become an entertainer for the Roman empire. I organize the games in the great circus. That is when I find my purpose in the after life. I go from hell mouth to hell mouth… searching for demons willing to give it all in the Circle".

"Why did you choose me?", Dawn asked. "I am not a experienced warrior".

Rick smiled at her. "I met your sister in the past", he said. "We danced a bit and I am proud to say that she is the strongest I have met. She beat the living hell out of me. Of course the battle was very close. I vowed from that day that I would get her in the circle. Unfortunally, the word has it that she died. I refuse to believe that".

"And why is that?", Dawn asked.

"Because of The Future Bliss", Rick said. "The prophecy that the world turns into a paradise after The Apocalypse". Dawn sat down again. To much information was being delivered. No time to process it all. "Don't think about it", Rick said. "Let it happen. You will find out what is to come".

Dawn closed her eyes. She now knew she had gotten herself into something worst than hell. But what is it all linked? Was this what was supposed to happen? Was destiny involved? She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Why did I have to read that stupid letter, she asked herself.

* * *

A WEEK AGO

Dawn breathed hard as she grabbed on to her stake really tight. One vampire down. Five to go. Two vampires rushed her. She ducked and kicked one in the back while sticking the stake in the other one. As she regained her balance she looked up just to see a vamp backhand slap her across the face. Dawn staggered with the blow. Two vampires grabbed her arms tightly. She tried to free herself just as a third jumped in front of her. He fired two punches at her chest, right before hitting Dawn with a roundhouse kick on the head. The young girl grunted in pain. She than lifted her legs and kicked the vampire in front of her and hit him hard on the face. As she landed she brought her arms together and slammed both vamps together. She than encrusted her stake on the first and the second vampire. She did not have time to celebrate though. A vampire kicked her in upper back area. She stumbled forward into another demon. He head butted her in the face. She staggered back. The vampire than delivered a right hook to the jaw, followed by an uppercut. Dawn's knees buckled under her just as she received a final blow in the back of her head. She was completely unconscious before she hits the ground

* * *

PRESENT DAY

Dawn devoured the slice of pizza in her hand. It was much better than the green goo served in the cells. She looked at the vampire who simply sipped from his wine glass. Dawn was so hungry at the moment, she did not care that Rick drank blood in front of her.

"I want to apologize", Rick said as he put down his glass. "The way I got you into this was completely uncalled for… but…"

"But what?", Dawn asked incredulously. "The evil half got the best of you?"

"You are not so far from the truth", Rick said with a sigh. "I have run this business for more than 1800 years. It is very lucrative and my true desire has always been to get a slayer involved in it".

"So your little obsession is the one to blame", Dawn said as she picked another slice.

"Not really", Rick said. "Around the year 1157, I got a slayer in the game. It was not done by force though. She agreed to do so. She won her seven battles and participated for two more years, before she was killed".

"She died doing this?", Dawn asked.

"No", Rick said. "A vampire killed her. He broke her neck clean off. It was a shame to waste so much blood…" At that moment, Rick seemed to enter in a trance. He closed his eyes and moved his head from side to side. He than stopped and looked at Dawn nervously. "Anyways…", Rick continued "… after that, I got more slayers in the circle. Five to be exact and all before the 20th century".

"Than why kidnap me?", Dawn asked. "You were bound to find another".

"As we entered the 20th century", Rick said. "I got some investors in the game and the money poured in 100 fold. But they had heard of my classic tourneys. All had a slayer as their participants. 15 out of 1000 events were most remembered. Only 15. The investors wanted a slayer in this one way or the other". Rick paused a bit and drank more blood. "I tried to get slayers in this, but all of them including your sister turned me down. I always asked for two consecutive years. On the third I went back to them and issued a challenge. If I won, they would participate. If they won, I would not hunt in their zone for their entire period of service".

"How many did you beat?", Dawn asked.

"I bet several", Rick said sadly. "But only two met up with the deal. The others simply died in my arms".

"The contests in which the slayers participated this last century were not what they expected", Rick said. "Mainly because they died in their first combat. So, the investors decided to take matters into their hands. I would organize, create and provide the demons. They would bring in a slayer into the circle. Once she was in, she would be my responsibility".

"And you don't like this", Dawn concluded.

"I hate it that I am not in charge anymore", Rick said. "They now are asking for me to fix the fights".

"Wait a second", Dawn said. "Fix the fights".

"Don't worry", Rick said. "You need to win three more and you are out".

"But what if they ask you to fix my stuff?", Dawn asked with a touch of worry in her voice. "No one knows where I am. No one will suspect this place. No one knows I have slayer powers".

"Hey", Rick said. "I won't let you down. Why do you think you are here?"

"Why are you helping me?", Dawn asked. "I don't get you"

"I have my reasons", Rick said. "First of all, I have this policy in which I cannot see children die. It goes the same for old people. Aside of that, I would kill a platoon of men and women if it were to my advantage"

"And the other reason?", Dawn asked doubtfully.

"There is no other reason", Rick said. "That's it".

Dawn looked at him closely. This vampire had something up his sleeve. But she had to play his game in order to get out of this. She looked at the half empty pizza box and threw the crust of her last slice. She was full.

Rick penetrated the girl with his eyes. The young one was obviously scared. But something was pushing her on. He could not finger it. "Would you like to rest?", Rick asked. "That bed is hardly used. You could regain some strength".

Dawn looked at him doubtfully. "Where will you sleep?"

"I have work to do", Rick said as he stood up. "I don't think I am going to sleep. But you should". Dawn looked at the bed. It seemed so comfortable compared to the cell floor. She slowly nodded. Rick smiled at her as he grabbed a trench coat and put it on. "I will make sure you are not disturbed", he said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Dawn slowly stood up. That vampire was planning something. He was being far too nice. She walked towards the bed. On the side of it, she saw a large mirror. That is odd she thought to herself. Why would a vampire have a mirror in his room. Dawn looked at her reflection for a while. Her black top had a large claw mark. So did her belly. But that one was fading quickly. Her leather pants also had a small tear in the upper leg area. The last demon she fought had left injured her with his large claw. The jacket itself was intact. Not a single tear nor stain.

Dawn walked closer to the mirror and looked at her face. She had been hit several times and there were no marks. She didn't understand it. She was sure the last demon had made her taste her own blood from her battered lip. But nothing was there.

The brunette turned around and looked at the bed. Just for a few minutes she thought to herself. She slowly eased her body on the soft surface. At that particular moment, she realized how exhausted she was. It wasn't long after that before she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

PART 3

Dawn was pushed inside the circle. The crowd above screamed for action. The little girl looked at her opponent. He was big and purple with scales all over his body. A large dagger was coming in and out of his arm as if it were a retractable bone. Dawn looked again at the crowd. She spotted Giles, Xander and Willow up there. She tried to scream at them, but no sound came out of her mouth. They just stared at her with surprised looks in their eyes. Dawn could feel a touch of sadness touch her heart as she looked at them. They seemed sad too.

A large "Dong" was heard in the arena. The demon ran towards her with murder in his eyes. He tried to stab her with the dagger. Dawn dodged the attack. He tried to hit her with a one two combination on the face. Dawn blocked the first punch and grabbed the arm as he fired the second. She twisted the member and kicked him in the chest. The demon grunted in pain. She than kicked him in the face. Blood burst out of his nose. The demon growled in pain. All of the sudden the dagger popped out of the hand Dawn held. She yelped in pain as the blade cut through her unprotected flesh. Just as she let go of the demon, he attacked once again with the dagger. This time getting her right in the upper leg. As she grabbed her leg in pain. The demon backhand slapped her across the face. Dawn staggered back ward. The demon kicked her in the chest. As she doubled over for air the monster grabbed her hair and kneed her in the face. Dawn slumped down on the floor. Tears flowed out of her eyes. She was losing.

All of the sudden Buffy appeared in front of her. Dawn looked at her sister with adoring eyes. Buffy returned the stare. "When I said you had to take care of them", Buffy said. "I didn't mean this"

"What did you mean?" Dawn asked as she rubbed the tears off her eyes.

"Not this", Buffy said. "Keep safe. Keep your friends and my friends safe. Hold down the fort" Dawn smiled at her sister. Buffy returned the smile. "One more thing", Buffy said. "Don't let this guy push you around". Those were the last words. The blonde slayer disappeared.

Dawn used her hands as leverage and pushed herself back up. She charged the demon head on. She smashed his face with a one two combination. The monster did not know what hit him. The girl was moving to fast. Soon, he found himself on his knees. The brunette grabbed hold of his head and twisted…

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes slowly. She tried to adjust her sight by closing and opening her eyes tightly. She than heard something. She looked towards the door and saw Rick on his cell phone.

"That's right", Rick said to his phone. "Don't worry. I got everything covered. But you better hurry." Rick waited a few seconds. "I tried to call you, but it is hard to get a hold of someone in that place." A few more seconds. "Yes Angel knows." Rick's smile grew wider. "Hurry up". Rick hung up the phone and was heading out when a another vampire entered the room. "Yes?", Rick asked.

"It is time", the vampire said. "Bryan won his fight. That puts him one away".

"Fine", Rick answered. "Listen Dee. I need you to get the boys ready. We will be moving soon. Without the sponsors".

Dee smiled at his master. "We are going solo again?", the vampire said.

"You bet your fangs we are", Rick answered with excitement in his voice. "Any orders the sponsors give you or the boys receive, you ignore. You answer to me only".

"Yes sir", the vampire said as he started walking out.

"One more thing Dee", Rick said. "As soon as things start getting ugly, pack up. Release our friends and bag every cent".

"Got it", the vampire said finally walking out.

Rick sighed and closed the door. His smile had never left his face. He slowly walked towards the bed. Dawn closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. "Rise and shine princess", Rick said. "They are calling for you"

Dawn opened her eyes and yawned. She stood up and stretched a bit. She tried to avoid Rick's eyes. He was staring at her intensively.

"Listen Dawn", Rick said. "Today you are going against a vampire. He is quiet young but very resourceful. Try to end it quickly".

Dawn looked at the vampire and nodded. A few seconds later they were walking out of his room. Rick followed close to the young slayer. He suddenly stopped. Dawn stopped and followed his eyesight. In the balcony overlooking the circle stood three well dressed monsters and a human. "Those are the sponsors", Rick said. "The three demons run small massacres and sacrifices for different occult religions. The man is the suit is the guy you do not want to disappoint though"

"Why is that?", Dawn asked.

"He is a lawyer", Rick said. "His firm has very select clients if you know what I mean. The firm itself sponsors this thing and pays a great deal of cash for it."

Dawn nodded and walked through the caged hallway. As she neared the circle, she saw the vampire and another monster beside him. She stopped suddenly. She looked at Rick for an explanation. Rick looked blank himself as he snapped his fingers. A vampire climbed the cage above him. "What is this?", Rick asked the vamp.

"It is the sponsors," the vampire said. "They want the demon to team up with the vampire."

Rick frowned as he looked at Dawn. He than turned towards the sponsors. "What is this?", he defied. "I am running this contest. That demons is not an authorized fighter".

"We approved him", the lawyer said. "The young slayer is having it all to easy. We want to see a true challenge".

"That is not the point", Rick yelled back. "The point is that I did not approve".

By this time the crowd that surrounded the ring starting to get impatient. The started to throw garbage at the sponsors, at the cage and at the circle. "Let the people decide", one of the demons said. It's head had red horns sticking out from every square inch of it.

The crowd screamed in approval. They waved their thumps up wanting to see the battle. Rick looked at the people in the bleachers. This is not good. He than saw two dark figures. He smiled and looked at Dawn. "All right", Rick said. "The girl will take on both fighters".

Dawn looked at him with surprised look. That is until she saw him wink. He than pointed with his eyes at the crowd. Dawn looked in that direction. On the seats Angel sat. He had a worried look on his face. Dawn was surprised. She than realized that Rick had called him.

"If the girl loses", Rick said to the crowd. "We will scream for her death". The crowd cheered. "But", Rick continued. "If she wins, she will be one victory away instead of two from emerging victorious".

The crowd cheered in approval of the statement. Rick smiled at the sponsors and shrugged his shoulders. He than walked towards Dawn and whispered in her ear. "You can do this", he said. "There is a sword right under the sponsors. Under the dirt. Use it".

"I can't fight a vampire and a demon", Dawn said flatly.

"Yes you can", Rick said. "Your sister's blood runs through you. She has killed stuff you can't imagine. Just let instinct take over. Besides… Angel is here. He is not going to let anything happen to you".

Dawn felt her heart thump faster. She took a deep breath and entered the circle. She looked back to see Rick lock the door and run up the ramp. He soon was standing next to Angel and another dark haired human. He raised his hands in order for silence. He looked at Dawn and winked. "Joyful followers!", Rick yelled. "Welcome to The Circle! It is the first of the 21st century as you all know and this past week has been one of the greatest you have ever witnessed!". The crowd cheered. "Tonight will be no exception! Or beloved female fighter, who is the first slayer that has stepped into the circle since 1947, will defeat these demons. Demons that want to be recognized! That think they are worthy in stepping into our champion circle!"

Dawn looked at the beasts. The vampire was afraid. But the demon. He looked at her nastily. She stood in a defensive stance. She knew the demon would attack first.

"BEGIN!", Rick yelled. A loud dong was heard as the vampire sat down and looked at his sides.

Dawn waited for the beings to attack first. She didn't wait long. The beast closed in on her and fired a high kick for the face. Dawn pushed the leg away and foot sweeped him. The demon fell with a thud. Dawn stomped his face and headed towards the vampire. The vamp tried to punch her in the face. The girl grabbed his arm and twisted it. She than pushed him towards the metal fence. The vampire screamed in pain as his face smashed itself against the steel. Dawn kneed him in the kidneys twice before turning him around. She fired a right hook that got him on the temple. The vampire staggered to the side. Dawn was about to follow him when she felt the other demon grab her by the neck. He pushed her against the fence. Dawn grunted as he pulled her back and pushed her again. The slayer this time was prepared. As she neared the structure she lifted her feet. As the soles of her boots found the fence, she walked on the side. Using the beast's momentum she flipped right over him. As the demon crashed into the fence, Dawn kicked him right below the neck. The demon's head smashed against the fence. Orange liquid gushed out of the wound. As the demon turned around, he was met with a jumping spin kick. The heel of Dawn's boot scared the monster on the cheek. As he was going down. Dawn kneed him in the face. The demon slumped against the wall sliding down.

Dawn smiled softly and turned around just in time to see the vampire fire a left jab to her face. Dawn grunted as the fist collided with her face. She did not see the vampire fire a kick into her midsection. Dawn doubled over grabbing her sore section. The vampire grabbed her hair and straightened her up. Dawn yelped in pain in response to the punishment. The vampire smiled evilly at her. Dawn smiled back and kneed him in the crotch. As he doubled over, she fired an uppercut bringing the vampire down.

As the demon fell over, Dawn ran towards the far end of the circle. She rapidly kneeled down and dug. There was the blade. She pulled it out and turned back her attention on the demons.

As the blade shone with the spotlights above, a vampire among the crowd stood up. "She found the hidden weapon!", he exclaimed. "KILL THEM!". The crowd cheered the idea on standing up and waiving their thumbs downward. The sound was deafening.

Dawn swung the sword in deadly arcs. She noticed the demon near the fence was slowly getting up and walking towards her. Dawn looked rapidly to see the vampire one foot away. She brought the sword down into the vampires neck. The vampire screamed and turned into ashes. As the screams of support grew louder, Dawn looked up to see the demon flying towards her with a kick. The blow got her in the chest. She screamed in pain as she staggered back into the fence. With sword still in hand she tried to recover. The demon was upon her in an instant. He fired a downward punch that hit her right in the jaw. Dawn fell to one knee because of the impact.

The demon grabbed her hair and straightened her up. He than snapped a punch into her unprotected belly. Dawn grunted at the impact. She felt the sword slip away from her hand. She grabbed hold on to it tight. The demon fired another, and another. The demon than jumped and kneed her in the chest. The demon felt the slayer's body go limp. He let go of her hair and pushed her forward. Dawn walked slowly. Her feet were dragging themselves. The demon smiled at himself. At that moment, Dawn turned around rapidly and let go of the sword. The blade flew of her hand a pierced the demon's skull, going right through it and sticking into the fence. The demon's body hung lifelessly on the side.

The crowd cheered at the gore. They were standing up now and clapping their hands. Dawn slowly walked towards the Circle entrance. Rick waited for her there. "You ok?", he asked. Dawn nodded as she grabbed hold of Rick's shoulder. "Come on", the vampire said and helped her up the ramp. Soon, the cheers dimmed away.


	5. Chapter 4

PART 4

"Ow!", Dawn exclaimed as Rick put a bag of ice on her jaw.

Rick smiled at the girl. "You did good young slayer", he said. "Tomorrow will be your last day with us. Be ready, they will be fireworks".

"What do you mean?", Dawn asked

Rick sighed. "The sponsors know I will betray them", Rick said. "They will call for reinforcements".

"But you have followers", Dawn said. "They can fight with you".

Rick shook his head. "No", he said. "My people are shipping out tonight. The only people I count on is my loyal fighters".

"So?", Dawn asked. "What are we going to do?"

Rick's smile grew wider. "I have arranged your match for tomorrow", he said. "A powerful vampire. Once the battle is over, the sponsors will kill me in the closing ceremony. That is where you will help me. I need you to fight along side me. We will have help, but I am counting on you".

"Angel?", she asked.

Rick nodded. "I want you to take it easy now", he said. "Tomorrow will be another day. Do not talk to anybody but me and the experienced fighters. My servants will be gone, as well as the prisoners."

Dawn nodded again. She didn't understand why she trusted the vampire in front of her. Something told her she should though. Rick left and locked the door behind him. Dawn walked towards the bed and laid down. One more day, she thought to herself. Than I will be free.

* * *

Dawn woke up and saw herself in a cold black desert. The sky was completely blacked out. A few dead trees were the only visible thing in the black dunes. "Welcome to slayer ground", a voice behind her said.

Dawn turned around and saw two young women approach her. One was brunette and seemed to be in her mid twenties. Her eyes though… they looked so old. She was dressed in white top and grey sweatpants. The other looked younger. She had long white hair and was dressed in black pants a top with a black trench coat.

"Who are you?", Dawn asked trying to control her voice. She felt it would break any second.

Both girls smiled. "I am Mary", the brunette said. "And this is Katarina". The other girl just waved and smiled softly. "We are both slayers…" the brunette paused a bit. "Well.. I am currently retired… and Katarina is not been called yet".

"Is this a dream?", Dawn asked.

"It is called astral projection", Mary said. "Right now your body is in Rick's room. Yet your mind is here with us".

"You didn't do it by yourself though", Katarina said. "We gave you a hand".

"Why did you call me?", Dawn asked.

"Well", Mary said. "You were scared. Who can truly support you in this moment but people in your line of work".

"I am not a slayer", Dawn said. "This is just a big mistake. My sister was a slayer".

"Ah", Katarina said as she closed in to Dawn. "But you are a slayer. Your sister tried to run from it. She was witness that it can't be done. It follows you. You discovered your powers. You have to accept them".

"Dawn", Mary said. "Your sister's blood runs through you. It is a gift. You are here for a reason. You are to protect those that need protection. The helpless and the needed. You are a soldier against darkness. Not by destiny, but by the fact that you have the ability to do so".

"It has nothing to do with fate", Katarina said. "It is because of who you are. You are Dawn Summers. Sister to Buffy Summers. You are made of her. She is in you now".

"How did…"

"In due time", Katarina said. "Remember what she said. You have to protect them. Your friends. You have to… until…"

"Until what?", Dawn said. The tears slowly started streaming. "Buffy is dead! She is dead!".

"She is not dead", Mary said. "She just waits. Your sister will be by your side again. She will never leave this world with her work not finished. Our work has just begun. The fight against darkness is not over".

Dawn kneeled down and cried. "I don't understand!", she exclaimed. "What does it all mean?"

Katarina knelt down beside her. She hugged the young girl. "Do not worry Dawn?", the white haired girl said. "Live. Follow your heart and you will never go wrong. Friends are forever. We will never let you fall".

Dawn stopped crying. She felt her heart grow. A sudden peace reached her deep inside. Both slayers smiled at her as the world turned white as day.

Dawn opened her eyes. She saw Rick packing a few things into small bags. She than gave the bags to Dee. "Make sure these things make it".

Dawn stood up just as Rick waived off his servant. She looked in the mirror. She seemed ok. The bruises were disappearing. She looked at Rick and saw the vampire smile. "What?", she asked.

"You look like my sister ", he said as he walked towards the closet. "Long dark hair. Beautiful eyes and kick ass attitude. Very protective and very cautious, but always with a hell of an instinct".

"Wow", Dawn said as she sat on one of the chairs. "I didn't think of myself that way".

Rick smiled as he pulled a long dress from the closet. He than motioned Dawn to stand up. "She is also very modest", he said as he put the dress on top of Dawn's body. "She does not brag about the power she has".

"What are you doing?", Dawn asked pushing the vampire away.

"There is a party today", Rick said as he put the dress on the bed. "And that outfit you are wearing ain't for this type of event". Dawn looked at her clothes. She frowned. "The party is a legacy", Rick continued. "It is what makes the closing ceremony what it is. You will meet some demons that are quiet friendly. They just live to duke it out. To see who can reign supreme".

"And why am I going again?", Dawn asked.

"Today after the party", Rick said. "It will be your final battle. The new fighters who reach this point are always invited. As well as the ones that enter the thing for pure gamble. Those get the four star treatment".

"You mean the treatment I am getting now?", Dawn asked with a smile. "So you can have them back for next year".

"Is it working for you?", Rick asked returning the smile.

"No", Dawn said flatly as she crossed her arms.

"Oh well", Rick said shrugging his shoulders as he walked back to the closet. "That still doesn't mean I am not going to invite you next year. Offering you a better environment". Saying that, he pulled out a pair a black low heeled sandals from the closet. "I knew I had these in here", he said as he put them on the foot of the bed.

"What if I don't want to go?" Dawn asked.

Rick smiled as he walked out of the room. "I can't force you", he said. "But your friends will be there. Remember, it will start in three hours". Saying that he closed the door behind him.

Dawn frowned. The vampire had done it again. Dawn wondered how can a manipulative being still be existing in this planet. She looked at the garments. They could fit. She sighed and grabbed the dress.


	6. Chapter 5

The room was packed. Dawn walked slowly with Rick wrapped around her arm. He wore a simple black tuxedo. His smile was wider than ever. He greeted everybody with a firm handshake. Others hugged the vampire and congratulated him for his work. Rick even had the courtesy of introducing her to everybody. Dawn just smiled and looked around.

That is when she saw Angel. He was making his way towards her with a slow pace. Another man accompanied him. He seemed to be Angel's age in human years. Both wore dark suits. I guess Rick had made them dress up for this.

Dawn smiled softly as Angel stood before her. He kissed her softly on the cheek and hugged her. Right than, Dawn felt the hurt in Angel's being. He had visited Buffy's grave a week after the incident. They both had stood over the tomb for what seemed hours. He than walked her home. They were quiet most of the journey. Now here he was. The reason was still unknown to the girl though.

"Wow!", Rick exclaimed. "You guys look different when you dress decently".

"Give one reason why I shouldn't pierce your heart right here and now?", the stranger asked.

"How rude?", Rick said as he faked being offended. "You haven't even let me introduce you to the young slayer." The vampire turned towards Dawn. "Dawn… this evil vamp here is Nikon".

Dawn looked at the vampire closely. This was the guy. He seemed to try and hide from her eyes. Dawn guessed he found out the problems his letter had caused. Nikon turned towards Rick. "Let's talk Rick", Nikon said. "Alone."

Rick looked at Angel with a smile. "I will be right back".

Nikon and Rick walked off as Angel stood alongside Dawn. "I am sorry", Angel finally said.

"Why?" Dawn asked. "No one put a gun to my head."

Angel looked at her in the eyes. "Nikon is a good vampire", he said. "The problem is that he has been busy with other problems."

"He didn't know?" Dawn asked.

Angel shook his head. "He tried to find a way to survive an apocalyptic war", Angel said. "When he found out, the letter had already been sent and read. That is why he is here".

"But it is not his fault", Dawn said. "I chose this. Sooner or later I would have found out".

Angel smiled at the brunette. He than motioned her to walk towards the bar. Angel asked for his usual red drink while Dawn asked for fresh water. "You are not that far from reality", Angel finally said.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"As soon as Nikon found out that you were in this contest" Angel started. "He contacted me and we both tried to find out where you were. It didn't take long. Rick is very picky in his places. By eliminating the obvious, we found his location".

"And the fact the he called you", Dawn said with a smile. "helped you even more".

Angel smiled back. "Yeah", he said. "That to. When he called us, we contacted Giles and the others. They think some demons have kidnapped you".

Dawn frowned. "I guess I messed up in not telling them huh?"

"We all make mistakes", Angel said. "I am vivid example of that. But at least your mistake is mendeble. We will soon get you out of here"

"After my finale fight?", Dawn asked.

Angel looked at her. "When Rick told me that you were ok and that you had fought in this thing, I automatically figured he was forcing you to. Are you telling me that you want to stay here and finish it?"

Dawn looked at Angel. The vampire was always serious around her. He explained everything in English so that she would understand. But he never treated her as a child. Dawn saw in his eyes why he cared. "Rick is not a bad vampire", she said. "He needs our help".

Angel frowned at the answer just as Nikon came with Rick. Rick's smile never seemed to disappear. Nikon on the other hand was ready to explode. "Ok", Rick said. "In a few hours this will be over.

Nikon shook his head and ordered a drink. Dawn looked at him. He was very cold. Or was it the atmosphere that surrounded him? The guy simply avoided contact with her. All of the sudden a green goblin approached them. "Good evening Rick", he said.

Dawn immediately recognized the being. He was pulled out of the pens the day Rick visited her. She had also seen him in action. He was good. Dawn guessed that was the reason he was there.

"Hey Kit", Rick said. He than turned towards his ´friends´. "Kids this is Kit, or as we call him… The Unreal".

Kit turned towards Dawn. "I saw what you did in your last bout", he said. "I think you did great. I hope we can duke it out in the future".

Dawn smiled and shook his hand. "I've seen what you can do", Dawn replied. "Maybe in the future. I am booked".

"Fantastic", Kit said. "Rick… you make sure to get this slayer for next year. It gives me a lot of time to prep up".

"Fabulous", Rick said. "After your fight today, follow the right indications and I will contact you".

Kit smiled and left. Rick than turned towards the brunette. "Look at you", Rick said. "Accepting a challenge".

Dawn looked away. Rick wanted to say more, but Angel interceded. Rick shrugged and looked at his watch. "Dawn", he said. "Why don't you go to your room and get ready. Things are about to start".

"What am I supposed to do?" Dawn asked.

"Follow my lead", Rick said. "For I am Rick The Vampire… and I will lead you to victory". Rick smiled and left.

"Are you guys in this?", Dawn asked.

"We are just as blank as you are", Angel said. "But there is nothing we can do… yet".

Dawn nodded and headed out of the room. This vampire was full of surprises.


	7. Chapter 6

"You are going to enter the circle with this sword", Rick said as he handed one of the numerous blades he had attached on the wall.

"Will the other fighter be armed?", Dawn asked as she swung the blade slowly. She noticed that on the wall there was a large blank spot.

"Yes he will", Rick answered as he followed her gaze. "You might wonder what that spot is doing on the wall"

Dawn nodded. "It looks really big. Expecting a large sword to put there"

"Expecting the sword", Rick said. "The greatest blade ever created. It is called The Apocalypse"

"Why?", Dawn asked.

"It brings an end to any living being", Rick answered as he motioned her out of the room. "Humans, demons, angels… slayers. It is believed that the blade was forged in a place between heaven and hell. A combination of both worlds".

"Where is it now?", Dawn asked as she walked the ramp. The people's chants became incredibly loud now.

"In another dimension", Rick said as he finished walking her into the circle. "It has the power to destroy anything or anybody". As he finished his sentence, he closed the steel cage door. "When you see the signal, open the door and follow Angel out of here. The guards will offer some resistance. Be cautious "

Dawn nodded and stepped in the middle of the circle. Her opponent was to come out of the opposite door. She looked up and saw Angel and Nikon opposite of the sponsors. Rick stood between them and raised his hands for silence. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Demons all over! You have witnessed battles beyond your imagination! You have seen the greatest fighters in the world demonstrate their potential! You have seen monsters earn their right of invitation for next year! But I leave the best for last! Our young Slayer! One victory away from being worthy to participate next year! She will have to prove herself tonight". A few seconds of silence followed Rick's words. "She will face with a merciless vampire! BUT!… Not just any vampire! A demon so vicious, he has killed two… YES! I repeat! Two slayers in his lifetime!"

Dawn saw the door start to open. She readied her weapon. "I present you… WILLIAM … "SPIKE"… THE BLOODY!"

Dawn's eyes widened as the door opened and Spike entered the circle. He swung an axe in one hand and large knife in the other. He walked slowly and stood before the girl. "Hello luv", Spike said. "You miss me?"

Dawn was about to answer when she heard screams come from the seats. She looked up and saw several toga dressed monsters appear out of nowhere. They were green and had spikes all over their bodies. Three horns adorned their heads. They pushed the crowd aside violently and headed towards Rick. They grabbed hold of him tightly as they stood him up. Rick kept on smiling as he looked at the sponsors. "What is all this?", the vampire asked as if he didn't know anything.

The horned sponsor looked at him in disgust. "You were planning to betray us", he said. "Richaldone. You must remember that we own you and your little event. We own your fighters. Because of your insolence, you will die in front of your own followers".

"So", Rick started. "You care not for the audience nor my fighters. You care not for the event or me. Is this what you are saying?"

"You are expendable!", the lawyer said. "You and your fighters! We organize these things for breakfast".

Rick nodded slowly. "I see", he said. "That is all I wanted to know".

At that moment, Angel pushed one of Rick's captors aside and flung his arm towards the lawyer. Dawn saw the action in slow motion. A small knife flew from Angel's hand and encrusted itself into the human's chest. The lawyer fell lifelessly on the floor.

Dawn at that moment knew that all hell had broken lose. Several fighters she had met at the party popped out of the audience with large arms. They fought off the sponsors' small army.

The crowd itself turned into a mob just as Rick flung another of his captors away from him.

"We have to move!", Spike yelled. Dawn turned towards the vampire as he swung his axe down on the door. He than kicked it open and extended his hand. The young girl grabbed his hand and started running out. The brunette saw that things were getting worse. The sponsors' army was moving fast in killing any living thing. All of the sudden toga dressed demons ran up to Spike.

The blonde vampire swung his blade around. Un impressed, one of the demons kicked him in the face. Two of the demons tackled the English monster while a third walked slowly towards Dawn.

The girl stood her ground. The demon made a grab for her, but the slayer ducked and created a large gash in his unprotected belly. The beast screamed in pain as he turned around. The blade was already on it's way as it pierced straight through his chest.

Dawn sighed just as another monster kicked her sword away. She looked up just to see a foot smash across her cheek. She staggered in a circled and crashed against a stone pillar. The demon kicked at her again. Dawn saw the attack and dodged it. The demon's foot encrusted itself on stone. The girl lifted her own foot and brought down on the beast's knee. A crack was heard followed by a scream of pain. Dawn jumped and wrapped her legs around the demons neck. She brought her upper body down and twisted her limbs. Another crack as the beast collapsed on the floor. Dawn rapidly stood up and ran up to Spike who was having problems with his enemies. The girl grabbed her sword and brought it down hard on one the demons' necks. The head fell to the floor followed by the body.

Spike tired of being used as a punching bag fired a right hook that staggered the remaining beast. He than encrusted his axe on the monster's chest. The demon screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

"Thanks luv", Spike said as he grabbed her arm and started to look for an exit. "You're really good. Guess your sister rubbed something on you".

Dawn followed closely the blonde vampire. He didn't seem to know where he was going. Abruptly, another fiend ran up to them. Spike put Dawn behind him and faced the demon. All of the sudden Nikon and Angel appeared behind the evil fiend. Both vampires struck from behind the monster with large blades. "I know the exit", Nikon said. "We have to get the girl out".

"What about Rick?", Dawn asked worryingly as she looked through the riot.

"He is going to take care of this place", Nikon said. He than smiled at her for the first time. "Don't worry about him. He probably has had this planned from day one. But we have to move".

"He is right Dawn", Angel said. "He asked us to get you out of here".

Dawn looked at the ground and nodded. Nikon than move towards one of the walls. He started touching every single inch of it. All of the sudden he stopped. He pushed part of it and a huge chunk of concrete started to reveal an opening.

"How did you…?", Spike started to ask.

"Rick", Nikon simply said. "I guess the fact that family comes first moves the little humanity in him. Come on!"

The entire group entered the opening. Dawn's head was full of questions she could not answer. She started to breath slowly and followed the vampires. They had entered a narrow chamber. It resembled a dark cave with no end. Still… vampires could see in the dark. They were to guide her.

Dawn had no idea where she was as she walked through the rock. The first thing she saw when she woke up that first day, was the pen floor. How far was she from Sunnydale? "Where are we?", Dawn finally asked the group.

"An underground complex", Angel said. "It is about five miles from Sunnydale. Rick's people look for large spaces. When the do, they mount up the event".

"Just like a wild circus", Spike said.

"We are almost there", Nikon said. The group walked for a few more minutes, when they reached a large gap leading to common sewers. As their feet touched the black water they all heard a loud explosion. The earth shook softly. Than… a rumbling sound came from their ears. Spike grabbed Dawn and pushed her to the farthest wall from the breach. Nikon and Angel did the same. A split second later, a large fire ball erupted from the hole. As soon as it started… it stopped.

"I guess he showed them", Spike said as he helped Dawn stand up straight.

Nikon shook his head disapprovingly. A small smile curled on his face. Angel looked at him with a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

Nikon looked at his friend. "Rick got what he wanted", he said. "He killed his enemies and conserved his investment".

"And how do you know that?", Spike asked.

"He is a manipulative bastard", Nikon said as he walked through the sewers. "He had this planned weeks in advanced. I know how the guy thinks. Trust me… that is not the last we see of him".

After an hour of walking through the smelly sewers, Angel popped up to the world above. He smiled as he saw his black car waiting just where he had left it. He helped Dawn out and smiled at her. "I will give you a ride", Angel said.

The girl nodded and looked inside the car. She than saw a piece of paper on the wind shield. She grabbed it and looked at it. She felt a smile structure itself.

Hello people.

Yes I made it out. So did 5 of the ten fighters that helped me out. Unfortunally, I missed two sponsors. They managed to escape. Hell… it happens.

Well… I guess I am off. See you next year.

Rick

Ps.

As my new goal, I will try to get two slayers in the same tourney. At the end… create the world's greatest catfight.

"I hate that guy", Nikon said when he heard that he had gotten away. "He is so smug in getting away with everything".

"At least it is over", Angel said as he headed towards the driver's side. He looked at Spike with a questioning look. "You coming to Sunnydale?"

"I prefer to walk mate", Spike said as he lit up a cigarette. "Besides… the little sis here will have better company than me". Angel shrugged and entered his car. Spike rolled his eyes. "Well… if you insist". With that, he jumped unto the back seat. Dawn meanwhile opened the passenger seat while Nikon made himself comfortable besides Spike. The blonde vampire blowed smoke in his face.

"We have issues to discuss my friend", Nikon said. "And when all is said is done… you will be dust".

Spike ignored him and blowed smoke to the air just as the car took off.

As they entered Sunnydale, an eerie silence fell on the convertible. The car's motor hummed in the silence. It was well past midnight and the streets were deserted. As the car made itself past a cemetery Dawn looked at it. Angel noticed this, as did Spike and Nikon. The vampire stopped the vehicle and motioned the others to get off. They all then walked slowly towards the centre of the graveyard.

Dawn gradually stopped and looked at the tombstone she and her friends had picked. It seemed to be in good condition. Of course it had been a couple of months. Angel hugged Dawn softly while Spike looked away into the sky.

Nikon on the other hand walked up to the grave. He was pretty serious. He looked at the ground and than at the sky. "Somehow", the vampire started. "You can hear me. I… ", Nikon paused a bit. "… I discovered that the event we talked about…. Needs four slayers to stop it… I screwed up and everybody knows it. But let me tell you that … it is all worth it… out time and effort… it is all worth it. Somehow in this cursed world we live in. We do it for those that cannot defend themselves. You did good… you are the best I have known…" The vampire stopped now. He closed his eyes and breathed hard. "It hurt when I heard. But I am not going to give up in what I believe. Somehow… I have to". He looked at Dawn and smiled at her. "I met your sister. She is all that I imagined her being. And I will make sure… just as others… that she will be one of the four to emerge victorious".

Nikon closed his eyes and walked back to the car. Angel hugged Dawn one more time as he looked sadly at the grave. He than walked up to Spike. "I heard of what you did", Angel said. "You are now responsible. She left you with this in your hands. Need help. You know where to contact me".

Spike for the first time made direct contact with Angel. He nodded slowly and headed out towards the dark. Angel looked at Dawn again and motioned her to walk with him. "I will drive you home", he said.


	8. Epilogue

As Dawn got off the car, she looked at her home. It was a lonely place to be. Dark and deserted. She felt Angel and Nikon get out of the vehicle. But only Angel accompanied her to the door. "What am I supposed to do now?", Dawn asked the vampire.

Angel looked at the sky. "Wait", he said. "Your time will come. And when it does… we will be there for you".

Dawn looked at Angel sadly. "What about Giles and everyone else?", Dawn asked. "What are you going to say?"

Angel looked at her and than at his friend that waited by the car. "I think we should wait on that", he said. "We think things can get more complicated. You accelerated something. It was before your time. Let's just keep this a secret for a while. According to Nikon, you are no ordinary slayer. Other powers will be shown to you in due time. Give your body time to get used to them. Our friend here will stay in contact with you. Any doubts… he is the one you should consult".

Dawn smiled at the cursed vampire. He cared for her. "Ok", she said as she hugged him for the final time. "Hope to hear from you soon"

Angel smiled and walked back to his car. Dawn turned around and pulled out a key from her pants. "Dawn", she heard Nikon call. The teenager turned around and saw a knife heading towards her head. Her body instantly reacted to the danger. Her hands moved upward and caught the knife an inch from her face. "Fantastic!", Nikon exclaimed. The vampire looked at Angel who gave him a enraged look. Nikon got in the car and looked back at the teenager. "Read your sister's diary", he said. "I will contact you next month".

Angel shook his head disapprovingly. He looked at Dawn and gave her an 'I am sorry look' before he boarded his car and drove off.

Dawn held the knife in her hand as she opened the door. She looked inside and saw the dark rooms one by one. Nothing was there. She ran up the stairs and went directly to Buffy's room. Everything was in it's place. Just like her sister had left it. She walked up to the dresser and pulled out the prized book. She looked at it for a while. It seemed strange holding it in her hand. It had things. Important things.

Dawn walked out of Buffy's room and headed towards her own. She placed the diary on her night table and fell on her bed. Dead tired. Things were bound to become very interesting.


End file.
